LOS INICIOS DE PEPPERONY
by sanferpau
Summary: Después de ese beso en la azotea en Ironman 2, como empiezan su relación Tony y Pepper, la primera noche, las primeras reacciones y pensamientos de ambos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, admito que es bastante tarde para subir un fic de Ironman 2 después de tener una 3ª y dos películas de los vengadores, pero siempre me ha encantado la historia entre Pepper y Tony, soy una romántica si preferís llamarme algo, pero la verdad es que siempre me había preguntado que ocurrió después de ese beso de la azotea, yo me lo imagino así como lo hedescrito en las escenas que van a continuación. No había escrito antes, es mi primera vez, mi primer fic, perdonad si los tiempos verbales no los uso como debo, la verdad por ahora no se hacerlo mejor, espero que os guste, aunque ya sabemos todos como continúa la historia Pepperony, me encanta imaginar así su inicio. La forma como descirbo las escenas es mas centrada en sus pensamientos, en como actúan así y por que.

PD: Tengo empezada la siguiente escena, la subiré si veo que la primera es leída y correspondida, no espero un apoteósico recibimiento, que va, pero para seguir escribiendo necesito lectores...jejeje...bueno, espero que os guste un poquito y que me digáis fallos y opiniones buenas o malas, porque siempre valen para mejorar.

Los personajes descritos en la siguiente historia pertenecen a Marvel.

NOCHE EN VELA: TONY STARK

Deberia estar agotado, ha sido una batalla dura, pesada fisica y mentalmente, deberia estar durmiendo a pierna suelta como siempre, pero la situacion no es como siempre, hay un pequeño detalle que lo cambia todo, un detalle que le hace permanecer despierto, con los nervios a flor de piel, esta excitado, pero no de la forma que piensan, dolorido y magullado e inquietantemente nervioso, así es como está, esos dos besos habían llegado en el momento más oportuno, cuando la adrenalina circulaba por su sangre en niveles demasiado elevados y el corazón aun galopaba desbocado, con la sombra de la muerte a su alrededor y las explosiones de los drones de Hammer acompañándoles como fuegos artificiales, cuando Pepper lo abandonaba, cuando todo parecía solucionado a la vez que perdido, esos dos besos habían supuesto un cambio, asi ella no se iba a ninguna parte y el dejaba de lado esa ansiedad patente de toda la semana, pero pasadas las horas y cada uno en la soledad de su cama la comodidad que había supuesto esos besos se ha desvanecido dando paso al desasosiego y las dudas, bueno, el no tiene dudas la verdad, el lo tiene claro, el tiene algo, no sabe bien que, solo quiere que ella no salga corriendo, quiere esperanza, esperanza de tenerla, suspira, esto es novedoso, no quiere ni siquiera pensarlo, esto le rompe sus esquemas, asusta, no entiende muy bien que es lo que siente, hasta ahora no ha tenido que lidiar con estos temas, antes todo era mas sencillo, una noche, buen sexo y sin despedidas, pero con lo acontecido esta noche no se quiere despedir, no, quiere mas, aunque todavía no sabe como hacerlo, para esto no hay plan B, solo improvisación y una oportunidad, el es Tony Stark no la va a cagar, bueno es experto en cagarla, pero es capaz de salir casi de cualquier lío, al menos en eso es un experto, sonríe, sonrisa Gigolo a su más puro estilo, y aunque sus pensamientos lo relajan un poco no se autoconvence para nada, mierda piensa para si.

-Mierda!- susurra a la noche.

Se da la vuelta en la cama y estira el brazo buscando por un segundo el calor de alguien q le acompañe...pero solo encuentra frio, suspira fuerte como intentando deshacerse de un lastre, y se pregunta ¿desde cuando estar en su cama solo, desde cuando esa soledad es un lastre?, pq el así acaba de definirlo, el frescor de la sabana al otro lado de la cama se va atenuando y va llenándose de calor, su propio calor, lastima, vuelve a resoplar y se acomoda de nuevo boca arriba perforando el techo con el marrón de los ojos. Tiene en la mente un remolino de pensamientos desordenados y es que a Stark le resulta mas sencillo ordenar los números de una ecuación u obtener un nuevo elemento que manejar sus propios sentimientos...es absurdo...nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con eso...y le asfixia, le asfixia tanto que incorporarse de la cama es lo único que puede hacer para obtener aire para sus pulmones, pero solo obtienen una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho, respira, aploma los pies al suelo levanta el borde de la camiseta de tirantes y observa detenidamente, si, es un buen hematoma, pero no se extraña después de la batalla de ayer, bueno de hace unas horas, alarga la mano y coge el móvil, las 3:00, maldito dolor de cabeza, siente el pulso en sus sienes, no solo eso, es capaz de sentir todas y cada una de las arterias en el interior de su cráneo, apoya la cabeza en sus manos y los codos en la rodillas, aprieta con las manos y así parece que se alivia, aunque al soltar la presión el dolor retorna mas intenso si cabe...Pepper, ella le prepararía un café y un analgésico, cuidaría de él, Pepper y el beso y repite esa secuencia como el estribillo pegadizo de un hit veraniego, hace resonar un par de veces sus dientes haciéndolos chocar entre si, como un tic nervioso ,ahí esta otra vez esa escena agitándolo de nuevo, repitiéndose como un bucle infinito en su mente, mierda, necesita aclararse las ideas y con esa intención se dirige al lavabo, abre el grifo y deja correr el agua, forma un cuenco con ambas manos y se moja la cara un par de veces, se para ante el espejo y observa las heridas en la cara, las de la ultima batalla, Sus heridas siempre las ha curado ella, mierda...Pepper, todo empieza y acaba en ella... Desde cuando? Se pregunta... Pero la respuesta ya la sabe...desde prácticamente el inicio de su relación, "relación laboral" se remarca el mentalmente, que coño le pasa? Cuando la estaba besando en la azotea el lo tenia claro, parece que lo sigue teniendo claro, querría repetirlo una y otra vez...siente un calor repentino en su abdomen, en la boca del estomago, nauseas incluso, esta nervioso, ansioso por el mañana...es eso miedo lo que refleja su cara en el espejo? Miedo, ahora lo ve claro, esa sensación, ese sentimiento, es miedo, terror, esta acojonado...es Iron Man, mierda, miedo es lo ultimo q pensaba tener, tuerce el gesto con la boca, tan expresivo como siempre Tony, Tony, haz memoria chaval, ¿cuando el, que es definido como filántropo, Play boy, sex simbol y el soltero multimillonario mas cotizado del momento, ha tenido miedo de una mujer? no de ella, sino de lo q supondría estar sin ella...suspira y no quiere ni mirarse...casi ni se reconoce...decide que un poco de whisky puede atenuar todos estos sentimientos que se desbordan, se dirige al salon en busca de su Vintage Balblair De 1975, escoces, cremoso, dulce, y casi extinto, y se da cuenta que puede tenerlo todo incluso un whisky en extinción, pero todo es una palabra muy amplia, engloba demasiadas cosas, pero ella de momento esta fuera de ese todo, y ahora tiene claro que no quiere que sea asi, se sirve un vaso, solo, sin agua, da un sobro y lo paladea y cuando lo engulle siente su contacto a través de su esófago, su estomago y lo apacigua, anda descalzo vaso en mano hasta el congelador, lo abre y se queda allí estancado, como si el frío lo hubiese congelado, whisky sin hielo que calienta y adormece la mente y el vapor gélido del congelador que lo desentumece, coge un cold pack y lo aplica sobre el hematoma, el alivio es instantáneo, vuelve sobre sus pasos y se sienta en el gran sofá del salon esta vez con sus pensamientos mucho mas organizados, da otro sorbo al whisky, y realiza mentalmente una lista de prioridades para mañana, bueno, para dentro de unas horas.

1\. Rueda de prensa asunto Hammer y expo Stark.

2\. Pepper, si ella es un asunto pendiente de resolver. Ya veremos como se resuelve.

Afirma para si, bueno, todo en orden.

Eso es lo que intenta hacerse creer, pero no es capaz de engatusarse a si mismo...así que visto que no va a poder pegar ojo, apura el whisky de un trago y se encamina al taller, baja los peldaños de dos en dos animado por una idea que empieza a surgir en su mente. Teclea el código de seguridad sin mirar los numeros. Entra a su taller destrozado por él mismo para obtener ese nuevo elemento que ahora es el que da vida a su corazon.

\- Jarvis, estas despierto?

\- Buenas noches señor, por el contrario que usted yo no duermo.

\- Perfecto, por que tengo algo en la cabeza y no puedo dormir.

\- Quiere que mida sus niveles de adrenalina y noradrenalina señor?

\- EH...no Jarvis...quiero que compares el Mark 6 con un prototipo que tengo en mente, evalúa las opciones y si es factible construir el modelo que estoy pensando.

\- Digame detalles señor.

\- Querria añadir un interfaz cerebral-informática que le de a la armadura la capacidad de ser convocada mentalmente y colocada en cualquier persona, un traje autónomo de propulsión. Y añadire unos chips de reconocimiento en mi cuerpo para q el traje sólo acuda a mi o lo pueda desviar a cualquier cuerpo siempre bajo mis ordenes. Podemos Jarvis?

\- Realizare los cálculos pertinentes para ello señor.

\- Estudialo sobre los planos del Mark 6. Creemos un hijo Jarvis, el hijo pródigo.

\- Si señor, empezando escáner de elementos. Tardara aproximadamente 4 horas, puede irse a dormir, calculo que lleva 48 horas despierto.

\- dudo que hoy duerma, sera mañana tal vez, si todo sale según lo previsto.

Gira sobre sus talones y se separa de la mesa de mando andando hacia el Mark 6 destrozado.

\- jarvis, entretenme, ponme algo de musica y muestrame los prototipos según los vayas estudiando. tonto, EH tu-le inquiere al pequeño robot- recoge ese montón de chatarra y destrúyelo, no quiero verlo. Y porque están todos estos escombros todavía aquí? Vamos tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Y así pasan las horas, inventando, construyendo y limpiando, esa es su vía de escape, la única manera de evadirse de una noche en vela.

NOCHE EN VELA: PEPPER POTTS

Por enésima vez en la noche vuelve a consultar la hora en su teléfono, aunque en verdad es una escusa para observar si tiene alguna llamada, alguna de el concretamente, ha estado tentada a llamarlo ella misma, pero en el ultimo instante siempre es el botón rojo el que se interpone, no sabe bien porque querría llamarlo,si por ver si esta bien, por si ha llegado bien a casa, por saber si esta de fiesta o con otra (eso la mataría emocionalmente piensa), otra duda que le amarga es si seguira seguro y firme después de unas horas de ese beso y el último motivo de intentar en vano llamarle es simple, quiere escuchar su voz,que estupidez, se tapa el rostro con las manos avergonzada, como si estuviese desnuda ante un millar de personas, se siente tremendamente vulnerable y volátil, "Pepper estas actuando como una niña" se recrimina mentalmente a si misma, realiza un par de respiraciones profundas y cuenta mentalmente hasta 10, esperando un cambio que no llega, tiene ganas de gritar, gritarle a el, golpearle, empujarle, incluso desea odiarle... Pero sabe que no puede, no puede odiar a Tony Stark, ni cuando lo ha visto acostarse con otras, ni cuando a explotado varias veces su propia casa, ni cuando ha llevado a la quiebra a su propia empresa, ni cuando se olvida de su cumpleaños, podría seguir pensando en situaciones que debiera odiar, pero le es imposible, porque cuando piensa en el solo puede sentir un hormigueo reconfortante en el estomago, sonreír como una colegiala y sonrojarse, cuando el la mira solo puede aprobar sus actos, aunque su mente racional le diga que no, así influye el multimillonario en ella, "reconocelo Pepper, estas irremediablemente perdida por el" y entonces solo quiere llorar. Y llora, llora hasta casi ahogarse, llora sin consuelo, aterrada por si la rechaza, llora e incluso tiene q sorber los mocos como un niño, es su única vía de escape, lo único que en estos momentos le permite desahogarse, cuando vuelve a mirar el reloj de mesa son ya las 4, ¿cuanto lleva llorando? ¿1 hora al menos? Ha perdido la noción del tiempo y eso la acerca irremediablemente al momento en el que se encuentren por primera vez después de la situación de la azotea. ¿que le ha pasado en la azotea? Suspira un par de veces debido al llanto ya calmado, ¿pq en la azotea le parecía todo correcto? ¿porque se ha sentido tan segura? ¿pq no ha tenido dudas entonces? Y todo son porqués sin respuesta, no al menos hasta que hablen. Y entonces entiende algo, no va a poder dormir en lo que resta de noche, no pensando en el y sus besos, así que puestos a perder tiempo en la cama decide levantarse, se dirige al baño y se observa en el espejo, la cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados, por un momento recuerda los meses con Tony desaparecido, recuerda la angustia de haberlo perdido y recuerda sus palabras al bajar del avión "¿lágrimas por tu jefe desaparecido?"...así que se hace el animo de no llorar mas, no quiere que mañana la vea así. Abre el agua de la bañera y la llena hasta el borde, aromatiza el agua con sales y aceite de baño con esencia de jazmín, entra lentamente al agua y absorbe el calor, se sienta y alarga las piernas, respira hondo e incluso parece que se relaja, coge aire profundamente y lo aguanta sumergiéndose en el agua y cuando sale de ella a tomar aire la situación no parece tan negativa y vuelve a sentirse con fuerzas y algo mas positiva, se reincorpora y enciende la ducha mientras se vacía la bañera, el agua cae por su cuerpo y la limpia de toda culpa, la hace sentir mejor, cambia el agua caliente por fría y eso la revitaliza, se queda quieta bajo el chorro a pesar del frío, pasados unos minutos cierra el agua y se cubre con su albornoz, se seca poco a poco, luego coge la crema hidratante y a la vez que hidrata masajea sus músculos entumecidos y rígidos por el estrés y por una vez desearía haberle hecho caso a Tony cuando le dijo que se diera un masaje, incluso podría estar ahora en Venecia con el, pero tal vez si hubiesen ido a Venecia nadie les habría atacado, Tony no habría tenido que salvarla y por tanto tampoco habría beso, pero ese beso había estado bien, y el segundo beso había estado mejor y por que no, le gustaría poder tener un tercero y un cuarto y mas, mucho mas con el, se descubre acariciándose los labios, como queriendo encontrar la zona exacta donde el deposito los suyos, rememora la sensación, es tan agradable sentirse así con el que no puede reprimir una sonrisa bobalicona y entonces ella que no es nada creyente pide por favor que la quiera, que no se aleje, que quiera más de ella, de ellos, siente un nudo enorme en el estómago y los nervios asomando de nuevo, ¿por que? ¿porque tiene que pasar de la seguridad a las dudas en tan poco tiempo? Se pone el camisón, se peina y se dirige a la cocina, busca la tetera y pone agua a calentar junto con una mezcla de hierbas relajantes y mientras espera que el agua rompa a hervir sintoniza la radio en el canal noticias y como era de esperar la Expo Stark es de lo único que se habla, suspira fuerte, agotada apaga la radio, ¿todo tiene que recordarle a el? El pitido de la tetera la saca de sus pensamientos, prepara la taza con la infusión, coge la porcelana con ambas manos buscando el calor y se encamina a su pequeño salón hacia su sofá orejero donde se acomoda, se toma la infusión y la paladea con los ojos cerrados y comienza a relajarse utilizando la respiración como le explico su profesor de yoga, ¿cuanto hace que no lo práctica? Tony la absorbe demasiado, debería retomarlo con urgencia. Debería retomar las riendas de su vida, debería poder compartirla con el, igual incluso podrían entrenar juntos, eso le gustaría, "frena Potts, primero tiene que haber un juntos" y empieza a pensar que es posible, se siente como en una montaña rusa, sus sentimientos varían a cada segundo, se siente bipolar por momentos, este hombre la va a volver loca, pero es que estando a su lado nada a va a ser normal, tengan o no una relacion, termina el último sorbo y deja la taza en la mesa auxiliar, busca su agenda y decide entretenerse organizándola, al menos eso la mantendrá distraída unas cuantas horas hasta que tenga que marcharse de casa hacia Industrias Stark donde tendrá lugar la rueda de prensa, donde se verán por primera vez después de la azotea.

Y ese es su entretenimiento, organizarle la vida, es curioso que la mejor manera de no pensar en el sea haciendo eso exactamente, que contradicción, ¿no?, pero así es la vida a su lado, una contradicción tras otra, algo que la mantiene viva, aunque muchas veces al borde del colapso o teniendo que pasar la noche en vela.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, buenos días a tod s, discuplen la demora, estaba refinando el capitulo...jejeje...gracias por haber leído, haber seguido y comentado, gracias Jan Saav y a Invitado. Aquí va el segundo capitulo, la continuación despues de esa noche en vela que han pasado Tony y Pepper cada uno en su casa. Así es como que fue transcurriendo todo hasta que dieron por formalizada su relación. Seguramente sean un par de capítulos mas y termine. Tengo el próximo empezado, espero poder acabarlo esta semana y subirlo la próxima.

Bueno, espero que os guste, espero no haber cometido muchos errores ortográficos y espero aproximarme un poco a lo que son Tony y Pepper. Centro la escena en una supuesta rueda de prensa posterior a lo ocurrido en la Expo Stark después del incidente con Hammer. Es el primer encuentro de ambos después del beso de la azotea.

Os dejo con la lectura. Saludos ironadictos!

IMPULSOS DEL REACTOR: PEPPER POTTS.

Cuando llega a Industrias Stark los periodistas la esperan a la entrada, los flash de las cámaras la ciegan, es temprano, ha dormido poco o nada y no esta de humor para soportarlos, se abre camino entre micrófonos sin responder ninguna pregunta, esa no es su función alli; siempre que Tony ha realizado una rueda de prensa los periodistas acuden como buitres a la carroña, pero esta vez la cantidad aglutinada tanto dentro como fuera de la sala de prensa de Stark Industries es asfixiante, parece mas un concierto de U2 que una entrevista, anda a trompicones sin entender muy bien porque están todos tan nerviosos y ansiosos, todavía no es hora, y precisamente Tony no se caracteriza por su puntualidad, lo mas probable es que aparezca dos horas tarde y con resaca. Pero para su sorpresa allí esta, elegante, duchado, con su pelo negro engominado, guapo, sexy como siempre, con sus gafas de sol oscuras y demasiado atrevidas, ya esta preparado para su discurso así que ella busca un sitio visible para el, donde pueda estar disponible por si la requiere, aun no la ha visto, esta hablando distraído con el agente Coulson, seguramente de lo que tenga que decir, aunque ella sabe que al final el hará lo que quiera, dirá lo que se le antoje y soltara un discurso que terminara siendo mas un monologo que una rueda de prensa, así es el, y se de cuenta q esta sonriendo, se da cuenta que se siente mejor, que esta mas tranquila, que necesitaba verlo mas que nunca para conseguir calmarse, lo observa actuar, con sus gestos peculiares, su actitud chulesca, vacilon, le gusta tanto, que se sonroja visiblemente y entonces es cuando el se voltea y la ve, se sonroja todavía mas si es que eso es posible, no puede sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que la de el esta tapada por los cristales ahumados de las gafas, siente su escrutinio, como si la estuviese sometiendo a un estudio, baja la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior, "Potts no dejes que te desarme, siempre has podido con el, hoy no será menos", se arma de valor y alza la vista, de repente todos los asistentes están en silencio y lo observan atentos a su siguiente acción, ella tambien, esperan lo que parecen horas y entonces el se quita las gafas y sin dejar de mirarla se las cede al Agente Coulson, ladea la cabeza como si quisiera entenderla o decirle algo, la atraviesa con sus ojos marrones y se le seca la boca con esa mirada, y es entonces cuando un atisbo de sonrisa aparece en el rostro de el, una pequeña sonrisa para ella, una sonrisa llena de promesas, se le acelera la respiración, el pulso aumenta su frecuencia, ¿que te pasa Potts? Desearía poder salir de allí, pero no puede, a decir verdad tampoco quiere. De pronto mira alrededor y se da cuenta que todas las miradas están depositadas en ella, que vergüenza y su rubor se hace mas patente, empiezan a escucharse comentarios, cuchicheos, esta siendo la rueda de prensa mas rara después de aquella sentada de amor y paz mientras Tony devoraba aquella hamburguesa. Cuando parece que la situación no puede avanzar mas hacia ninguna parte el carraspea y de nuevo todas las miradas se vuelven a posar en el y entonces habla, bien al menos ya no se siente el centro del mundo, eso es mas propio de Tony que de ella.

-Buenos días...-vuelve a carraspear- yo...- suspira y se gira buscando la aprobación de Coulson que lo insta a seguir, pero el como siempre decide improvisar, porque es lo suyo, así que deja las tarjetas de su discuso en la palestra y alza la vista, vuelve a suspirar. La mira profundamente y niega para si, como si lo que estuviese pensando fuese la peor idea del mundo, ella se aterroriza, allá va, huracán Stark despierta para arrasarlo todo, imprevisible y de pronto baja de la tarima de un salto, hace una mueca de dolor cogiéndose del costado derecho pero se recupera rápido, Pepper ahora mismo no puede verlo, una masa de personas se interpone entre ellos, no sabe que esta haciendo hasta que ve que se abre un pasillo justo enfrente de ella y aparece el con la sonrisa mas encantadora del mundo, "oh madre mía" piensa para si misma, esta desconcertada, porque, no entiende nada hasta que lo tiene frente a ella, la embriaga con su perfume, huele a el, a hombre, a metal, huele bien, esta guapo a pesar de las heridas de la cara y el hematoma del ojo, no puede pensar coherentemente y sabe que debería hacerlo, sabe que debería huir de allí, pero no puede, la tiene atrapada y de pronto su voz la saca del trance.

T -Pepper, estas preciosa y hueles genial.

Se lo dice mientras la coge por los brazos.

P -tu...yo...Tony...no se que... Esto no es correcto...-esta desvariando, no es capaz de articular dos palabras seguidas y que además tengan sentido. Entonces el la atrae hacia si, la besa, su tercer beso, profundo, suave, dulce y húmedo, cuando abre los ojos el la esta observando y le acaricia el labio con el pulgar, sonríe sin mostrar ni un diente, con una sonrisa torcida de aprobación.

T -Bien- dice el, se gira hacia su publico, esto debe de esta bien porque el se esta divirtiendo- creo que ahora ya podemos continuar.

Las carcajadas resuenan en su cabeza mientras la coge de la mano y la dirige junto a el, la arrastra hacia la tarima, esta vez suben por las escaleras laterales y la acomoda a su lado mientras el se sitúa frente al micro, se gira a mirarla y de nuevo mira a los periodistas.

-que calor- se quita la chaqueta Y se la cede, ella la coge instintivamente, el afirma con la cabeza repetidamente jocoso mientras los periodistas ríen, apuntan, fotografían y graban sin perderse nada de lo que hacen, mientras el continua con su gracia abanicándose con la mano y resoplando.

Por primera vez en horas Pepper disfruta de la situación y sonríe tímidamente, entonces empieza a escucharlo hablar firme y seguro pero casi no le presta atención a las palabras que dice, su mente esta entretenida rememorando el beso que le acaba de dar, absorbe esa sensación para quedarse con todo, se siente plena, viva y todo gracias a el, al impulsivo de Tony Stark, el hombre que la vuelve loca, el hombre que por lo que parece la tiene atrapada pero no solo eso, se detienen a mirarlo mientras habla y se da cuenta que lo tiene, para ella, que ahora podrá tocarlo, besarlo y compartirlo todo, incluso su impulsividad. Entonces el para de hablar, ha terminado y la mira, una mirada cargada de promesas, promesas que tendrán que esperar a que termine el turno de preguntas, pero para su sorpresa el sigue hablando.

T- el agente Coulson estará encantado de responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas- un murmullo de contrariedad se extiende entre la muchedumbre, ella no entiende- por favor, por favor, disculpen pero la señorita Pepper y yo - y la mira intensamente, y ella arde, se incendia- tenemos un par de asuntos pendientes por resolver- alza una ceja, sugestivo y no puede esperar mas- agente Coulson- le habla directamente al agente apartándose del micrófono - todo suyo, espero que no le importe.

C- señor Stark, creame es la mejor decisión que ha tomado. Por cierto Furia le llamara en breve.

Y Stark asiente y bromea poniéndose un parche con la mano, luego le guiña el ojo y lo apunta con su dedo como con una pistola, a ella le encanta su juego, que sea tan niño la divierte. La coge de la mano y enlaza sus dedos con los de ella, le hace una señal a Happy que no entiende muy bien que quiere decir hasta que el la dirige a la parte de atrás de la empresa, es la primera vez que abandonan el lugar por la puerta de atrás, sin las miradas y los objetivos apuntándoles, entiende por primera vez que Tony preserve su intimidad, y eso le encanta, porque a pesar de lo que muchos puedan pensar Tony Stark tiene un gran corazón, corazón que le pertenece.

IMPULSOS DEL REACTOR: TONY STARK

Al menos la noche ha sido productiva, han avanzado bastante en el nuevo modelo de traje, no sólo eso sino que además ha tenido una nueva genialidad mientras estaba reorganizando el taller, ¿para que tener una sola armadura pudiendo tener varias, varias con opciones diferentes? Tony eres un genio. Va absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el coche se detiene junto a la puerta de entrada de su empresa, la mayoría preferiría la puerta de atrás pero a el le encanta ser el centro, le gustan los focos, las cámaras, las preguntas, le encanta que lo acaparen, le gusta saber que despierta toda clase de sentimientos desde el odio hasta la ilusión por conocerle, es egocentrico, lo sabe y le gusta ser así. La puerta de entrada esta abarrotada de periodistas, ubicados a los lados de una valla que delimita por donde ha de pasar, Happy se encarga de abrir la puerta del Rolls Royce Phantom para dejarlo salir y saludar a su publico, mientras abrocha su americana con una mano y con la otra hace el símbolo de la paz, luego se quita sus Von Zippel Fulton Red de los ojos y saluda con un guiño a la cámara de enfrente, a la vez que anda por el pasillo y vuelve a ponerse sus gafas y recrea los gestos de los propulsores de su armadura, serán unas fotos geniales y hasta ahora la mejor entrada en una rueda de prensa, hasta que el Agente Coulson del Shield lo interrumpe.

C - Buenos días señor Stark- le tiende la mano y Stark le da un fuerte apreton- extrañamente puntual, cambiando de hábitos?

T - uno no siempre puede saltarse las reglas, Coulson. La señorita Potts ya lo ha recibido?

C - la señorita Potts todavía no ha llegado, como le decía llega usted excesivamente pronto.

Tony se gira a las cámaras y coge a Coulson en un abrazo de colegas.

T - Sonría Agente, no estamos de funeral- y vuelve a usar la V de la paz, el agente del SHIELD parece ruborizado a la par que contrariado, seguramente porque la situación se le escapa de las manos con el extravagante de Tony Stark. Poco a poco dejan atras las camaras y se adentran en el vestíbulo de su empresa y se encaminan hacia la sala de rueda de prensa, el intercambia saludos con unos y otros, apretones de mano, palmadas en la espalda, miradas eróticas con las azafatas del evento y en un momento dado incluso se llega ha hablar de cerrar un contrato de no se que tipo de energía, esta en su salsa, esta cómodo, se siente fuerte, es Iron man, ¿porque no iba a sentirse así? Hoy tiene un buen día, lo siente, siente la energía de ese elemento nuevo que el mismo ha creado, todavía no ha pensado un nombre, pero tendrá q hacerlo y patentarlo, se siente vivo y enérgico, poderoso incluso y es que estar al borde de la muerte lo había tornado apático y auto destructivo, esta nueva energia lo ha cambiado por completo. Entran por fin en la sala de rueda de prensa, aquí el ambiente es mas ordenado, los periodistas guardan silencio y solo lo observan, saluda a un par de ellos y sube a la tarima por las escaleras laterales acompañado en todo momento por el perrito Coulson, que no se despega de el ni un segundo, cuanto daría porque Pepper estuviese allí, no le importaría que ella le siguiera para nada, otea desde lo alto por ver si la ve llegar.

C - como le he dicho ella todavía no ha llegado.

Y no sabe que le fastidia mas si que no haya llegado Pepper todavía o que el Agente lo descubra buscándola. Lo mira intentando perturbarle o intimidarle, pero Coulson sonríe.

C - Señor Stark, necesito que se centre, esto es importante, ha puesto en serios contratiempos al SHIELD y su iniciativa, estamos en el ojo del huracán, el presidente podría...- Stark lo lo silencia.

T - Ya se ya se...solo digame que quiere que diga.

C - Bien, me alegro que lo entienda, y es sencillo solo tiene que ceñirse a lo que dicen estas tarjetas- le entrega los papeles y los lee por encima, se sonríe.

T - Esto no se lo va a tragar nadie, permitame que...

C - No, no le permito, ciñase al guión, que le crean o no nos importa poco, pero solo tendrán esta versión y no podrán hacer mucho mas con ella. Entiende?

T - Entiendo, pero es aburrida y poco creíble, es una bazofia creame, yo podría contar mi propia versión, suelen ser, como lo diria, divertidas a la vez que parecen reales, sabe.

C - Sabe porque se llama Nick Furia?- Tony se baja las gafas de sol hasta la punta de la nariz desplegando una sonrisa de no me impresionas nada- señor Stark creame, no querría saberlo.

\- Digame una cosa y prometo ceñirme al guión - pero a la vez piensa, da igual siempre me salto los guiones, se siente travieso y divertido. El agente coulson lo insta a preguntar- Ese parche, el de Furia, ya sabes- lo dice señalando su ojo izquierdo de un forma algo cómica- digame la verdad, es tuerto?

La cara de Coulson es un poema, sorprendido, lo ha pillado con la guardia baja.

T - De acuerdo de acuerdo, me ciño al guión, no se preocupe, relajese Coulson, esta tenso. Yo podria pagarle unas buenas vacaciones sabe?

Vuelve a poner las gafas en su sitio, las ojeras son demasiado evidentes como para quitarselas. Es entonces cuando al girarse la ve, al fondo pero visible, estratégicamente colocada para poderse comunicar con el a pesar de la distancia, la escruta sin quitarse las gafas, esta guapísima con su falda de tubo y la americana ceñida, le gusta su pelo suelto y su flequillo, su maquillaje delicado que no llega a cubrir sus pecas y sus ojos, ese azul que lo embelesa, sus ojos que aunque haya querido crubrirlos con algo de maquillaje no tapan el desvelo, todavía guardan el color irritado de las lágrimas y se acuerda de su reencuentro después de haber estado desaparecido hace ya mas de un año, siente la irresistible necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla y no permitir que nada le pase, quiere verla reír, no quiere sus lágrimas, no si ello significa tristeza y por momentos siente la necesidad de sincerarse y dispuesto a ello se quita las gafas de sol y se las entrega a Coulson sin siquiera mirarlo, quiere decirle infinidad de cosas, querría decirle "ey mirame, yo tampoco he dormido nada pensando en ti", ladea la cabeza en un intento fallido de telequinesia, se da cuenta de lo pésimo que es en cuanto a romanticismo, relaciones y en comunicacion, pero puede aprender, quiere aprender por ella, le sonríe de medio lado sin mostrar ni un diente, es un sonrisa para ella, de "tranquila estoy aqui", alza la mirada y se da cuenta de que todos están absortos en ellos dos, que sin decir ni hacer nada están montando la escena perfecta para los titulares de mañana, Coulson debe estar subiéndose por las paredes, por ahora ha hecho todo menos seguir el guión, "el guión", ahora ya se acuerda de porque estaba allí, carraspea y todas las miradas se depositan en el y es como si supiesen su secreto, como si se hubiesen estado comunicando a gritos, se siente invadido, ¿invadido el? No puede ser, no cuando ha salido en todas las portadas cientos de veces.

Decide hablar para romper un poco con la incomodidad.

T- Buenos días...- que típico, vamos Tony que esto lo has hecho mil veces- yo...- y no puede, no puede simplemente, ella esta ahí tan preciosa y no deja de pensar en el jodido beso y solo quiere repetirlo una y otra vez, pero el maldito guión, que le den al guion y se voltea para observar a Coulson que lo invita a seguir con su discurso y decide divertido que es buen momento para romper el orden de los acontecimientos, al fin y al cabo no se lo merece, no ha respondido la pregunta del parche de Furia, y el tiene cosas mas importantes en mente, niega para si incrementando las expectativas, deja las tarjeta que tiene que leer en la palestra, y la bordea, antes de saltar de la tarima la observa, desconcertada y sonrojada, da un salto y cae sobre sus pies con gracia pero el dolor del costado es intenso y no puede mas que cogerse ese lado con las manos, aun la puede ver antes de que el batallón de periodistas le acose, se recompone y anda erguido y seguro de si en pos de ella, van apartándose a su paso hasta que no queda delante de el nadie mas que ella, Pepper Potts, ¿como no ha dado este paso antes? Esta guapa, guapa es poco, la sonríe ampliamente y ve como eso la perturba, le encanta hacer eso con ella, intimidarla un poco, siente que la puede poseer por instantes y eso le genera un hormigueo agradable. Da unos pasos mas y ya están uno frente a otro y sabe con seguridad que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado nunca. Su perfume llega a embriagarlo casi tanto como un buen vino, sus ojos lo atrapan, es un choque entre mar y tierra, como en una tormenta donde el azul y el marrón se mezclan.

T- Pepper, estas preciosa y hueles genial.

Ella tartamudea algo, aunque no le presta atención.

La coge por los brazos y siente la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, la aproxima hacia si hasta que siente su aliento mezclándose al suyo, no pensaba que los instantes previos a ese beso fuesen tan excitantes, cuanto tiempo perdido y la besa ahondando en su boca, sabe a menta, a sal, es húmedo y caliente, perfecto, la observa, no cierra los ojos porque es de los que piensa que si los cierra se lo pierde todo y ya no quiere perderla mas de vista, ve como se relaja su expresión, como anhela más, observa sus pecas en sintonía con su cabello rojizo, el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos cuando ella los abre por ultimo, el azul que lo observa emotivamente cuando se detiene el beso. Y de pronto una sonrisa descomunal acapara su rostro, y puede ser que nunca hubiese sido tan feliz cómo lo es ahora mismo, roza con su pulgar el fino labio inferior con el deseo de morderlo, pero sabe que eso ya seria excederse estando en publico, ¿en publico?. Eso le recuerda...

T- bien...- dice a toda la sala disfrutando del momento, divertido- creo que ahora ya podemos continuar.

La sala explota a carcajadas, ante el atrevimiento. La coge de la mano, la quiere con el ahí arriba, la quiere con el siempre y en todo momento, la arrastra hacia las escaleras y suben juntos, Pepper se deja llevar, la coloca a su lado y el delante del micrófono, la mira como si no fuese real, excitado todavía por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

T- Que calor- y en verdad lo tiene, se quita la americana y se la entrega a ella con naturalidad, como tantas otras veces y ella la acepta sin dejar de mirarlo, eso lo enciende, así que bromea con su mano haciendo parecer que se abanica, las cámaras apuntan y disparan, sin perderse nada de lo que hacen.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que tiene un discurso a mitad y que el Agente Coulson esta al margen hablando a través de su teléfono, no parece malhumorado así que al menos se ceñirá al guión o al menos lo que queda de tiempo, quiere acabar rápido e irse, irse con ella y perderse en ella, así que lee, lee todas y cada una de las palabras, sin pararse, sin apenas respirar, firme y cuando termina no puede soportar pensar que todavía le queda el turno de preguntas, pero no, hoy no responde nada mas, solo a ella.

T- el agente Coulson estará encantado de responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas- un murmullo de contrariedad se extiende entre la muchedumbre- por favor, por favor, disculpen pero la señorita Pepper y yo - y la mira intensamente- tenemos un par de asuntos pendientes por resolver- alza una ceja, sugestivo- agente Coulson- le habla directamente a el, sin micrófonos- todo suyo, espero que no le importe.

C- señor Stark, creame es la mejor decisión que ha tomado. Por cierto Furia le llamara en breve.

Y Stark asiente y bromea poniéndose un parche con la mano, luego le guiña el ojo y lo apunta con su dedo como con una pistola. Coge la mano de Pepper y la enlaza a la suya y esta vez con una señal a Happy salen por la puerta trasera, buscando por momentos la intimidad que no han podido disfrutar todo este tiempo.

########FIN DEL CAPITULO 2#########

¿Que tal? ¿os ha gustado? Yo no estaba muy convencida del capitulo...por eso tarde tanto en subirlo...ya me decís!


End file.
